Beth
Beth Beth was a competitor in Total Drama Island Roleplay that qualified for Total Drama Action Roleplay. Biography Beth is your typical quirky, nerd. She just wants friends and at first, is very happy-go-lucky. However, during the second season, she finally learns how to play the game, and begins to use her nerd smarts to lead an alliance. Total Drama Island Roleplay Episode 1-2 Beth is the 4th camper to be introduced and happily greets the other contestants. In the first challenge, she refuses to jump off the cliff. Episode 3 Heather decides to get Beth and Lindsay into an alliance, with manipulation. Beth falls asleep rather early during the awake-a-thon. Episode 4 In the first round of dodgeball, Beth is manipulated by Justin and used as a human shield. She gets knocked away, and Justin is hit. With complete luck, she gets up and catches Geoff's ball. She is then hit by Eva. Beth is one of the few that didn't gang up on Justin, still blinded by his manipulation and beauty. Episode 5 Beth supports Heather's choices on who participates in the talent show. When the team loses, Beth helps Heather execute the plan to eliminate Cody, Episode 6 Heather bosses Beth throughout the episode, even using her as a protection from bears. Heather and LeShawna get into a fight, so while Heather is distracted, Beth slips away and gathers food with Katie. Episode 7 Beth admits her fear of bugs, and concurs it, earning a point for her team. Episode 8 Beth is starting to get annoyed with Heather's treatment of her, and considers leaving the alliance. During the canoe ride to Boney Island, Beth calls out Heather not rowing, as well as her using Beth for bear bait again. When they arrive at the Island, Heather yells at Lindsay, and Beth feels the need to step up to her, but doesn't. Beth finds a tiki on the island, and remembers a curse... so she takes the tiki, planning to sabotage Heather. When bad luck takes its toll on Heather, and she asks Beth to help her, Beth has had enough and refuses. Bitter than Beth said no to her, Heather trips her... causing Beth to drop the tiki. The team can't trust her for trying to curse the team, even if it was to get rid of Heather, and Beth is voted off. Episode 27 Beth qualifies for the second season after falling in the lake with the others. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Total Drama Action Roleplay Episode 1-2 Beth arrives without her braces, and gawks over Justin with Lindsay. In the first challenge Beth is captured by the monster after waiting for Justin. In the team determining challenge Beth loses Justin and instead of doing the challenge she tries to look for him causing Noah to insult her. Beth is later took out by Chef with Justin and Lindsay. Episode 3 Beth is selected by Harold to be on the Screaming Gaffers. In the first challenge under Harold's hard orders Beth and the other Gaffers win the first challenge and gain immunity. Episode 4 In the First challenge, Beths team does most of the work and her team wins immunity again. Episode 5 Beth fails to land on the horse in the first challenge. In the second challenge the Gaffers destroy the Grips and win immunity. Episode 6 Beth receives no votes from the aftermath contestants. Episode 7 Beth tries to help the girls escape out of the trailer. In the first challenge Beth uses her retainer in her teams dish which helps her team win the challenge. Episode 8 Geoffs love potion spreads around the contestants Beth falls in love with Owen. Noah later lightly slaps her to snap her out of it. Once again her team wins. Episode 9 Beth strikes up a friendship with DJ. In the haunted house Beth is one of the first to run out after being scared. Her team once again goes on to win. Episode 10 Beth and DJ flirt in the first challenge. She is grabbed by Justin to be a human sheild but is saved by DJ but is later stole back by Justin and her team loses the first challenge. Her team loses the second and she votes off Duncan with the others. Episode 11 Beth is pushed off the plane by Lindsay in the first challenge. Her team is forced to fight the Globes for immunity. The globes try to steal the Gaffers prize but Beth and her team fend them off and win immunity. Episode 12 Beth receives the most votes and is set to be eliminated until its revealed its non elimination. Episode 13 The producers tell Beth about the votes and she is left saddened. Beth tries to help Courtney out of the safe in the first challenge before giving up and leaving her. In the second challenge Beth helps build the go cart and her team ties with the Grips in the race but its non elimination and both teams are safe. Episode 14 Harold makes fun of Beth for almost being eliminated in the aftermath show causing her to rage at him. Beth takes charge in the first challenge and tries to make the fire for her team but fails. In the fight challenge Beth manages to beat Bridgette but her team still loses. Episode 15 Beth is asked by Courtney to sabotage Harold but she refuses. Beth beats out Bridgette in the Badminton game and helps her team win. Episode 16 Beth motivates DJ in the lazier dodge challenge but both of them fail the challnge. In the second challenge Beth is one of the last to defuse her bomb. Her team goes on to win. Episode 17 Beth plots with Courtney to eliminate Harold. Lindsay returns and Beth and her hug. Beth dresses as Tree woman in the superhero challenge and wins immunity. Beth turns on Courtney and recruits Justin, izzy, and DJ in her allaince and they vote off Courtney that night. Episode 18 Beth receives one vote from the aftermath contestants. Episode 19 Beths alliance targets Harold. Beth fits the boot but Chris refuses to let her be the princess because she is suppose to be the ugly step sister. Beth makes it across the bridge and heads on with the others to save the princess and win immunity. Beth is dropped off of the course and fails to win the challenge. With Harold safe Beth decides to vote out Lindsay because she didnt let her in the allaince. They vote off Lindsay and she is left heartbroken, Beth tries to talk to her but she leaves. Episode 20 Beth cant do much in the challenge due to Harold winning it very quickly. That night Beths alliance plans to take out Owen because Harold is safe. They vote off Owen that night. Episode 21 Beth happily welcomes Leshawna to the alliance. Beth fails to win the challenge but is happy when Harold loses. Beth's alliance plans on voting out Harold but he turns the tables and takes out DJ who is eliminated leaving Beth saddened Episode 22 In the girls vs boys challenge, Beth ties with the boys and both teams win immunity. Episode 23 Beth receives a gift from home. Beth berates Harold for his actions causing him a mental breakdown. In the second challenge Harold refuses to stop the vomit comet and Beth and the others save him. That night Beth votes out Bridgette with her reaming alliance. Episode 24 Beth comforts Harold when he returns. Beth gets paired up with a Racoon. They work alright but she goes on to lose. Her and Justin vote off Leshawna that night. Beth and Justin forgive and befriend Harold after he apologizes for his actions. Episode 25 Beth rocks through the final challenge and later ends up in a foot race for the win against the boys. She falls in a hole but is saved by Justin and Harold. She goes on to tie with the boys. Episode 26 Beth waits with the others for the winner reveal. In her ending she celebrates with the others. In the other ending she celebrates with the others. Episode 27 Beth joins the others to help find safety but she misses being saved by Chris and dosent qualify for season 3 Total Drama World Tour Roleplay Beth is a helper on the aftermath show Episode 6 Beth argues with Duncan and Blaineley and later comforts Harold after his breakdown.